marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tess Black
|gender = Female |age = |DOB = |DOD = 2017 (resurrected by the Kree Watch) 2018 (resurrected by Hulk in 2023) |clearance = |IDno = |title = |affiliation = House Boltagon Royal Inhuman Diplomatic Mission |movie = Avengers: Infinity War Avengers: Endgame |oneshot = |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (7 episodes) |web series = |game = |comic = |actor = Eve Harlow |voice actor = |status = Alive }}Tess Black is a cross between a Human and Asgardian, making her the daughter of a Human woman and an Asgardian father. She lived in the Blue City, a city built over the shattered world of Kegger 24-7, where she strived to be self-sufficient in very desperate circumstances, but she has hung on to her hopes for a better future for herself and those closest to her. She was killed by the Kree Watch when they suspected her to have kept her friend Jaycen Flint, an Inhuman hiding from them before being brought back by Kasius though as yet unknown means. She was among all the surviving Blue City inhabitants that traveled back with Coulson's team back to Earth. While some of the citizens wanted to stay and help S.H.I.E.L.D., Tess, along with Jaycen, the Inhumans and the other human inhabitants traveled to New Attilan to settle with the Inhumans ruled by House Boltagon. A year later, Tess got involved in the battle of Wakanda during the Infinity War when Thanos Rex sought to eradicate half of life across the Multiverse. Her effrots to stop Thanos failed when the Mad Titan gained all six Infinity Stones and snapped his fingers, thus completing his goal. Tess and Jaycen both stood until they were both turned to ashes along with almost every hero and defender that managed to defeat the Black Order. It wouldn't be long when and all of Thanos' victims were brought back by the Hulk and surviving Avengers, who succeeded in claiming the Infinity Stones during a Time Heist. She eventually participated in the Battle of Earth against an alternate Thanos and attended Tony Stark's funeral to honor the hero for his sacrifice in saving the entire Multiverse. Biography Early Life Life in the Blue City Tess Black was the daughter of a Human and Asgardian, making her a mixed hybrid of both races. Living in Blue City, a space station that sheltered a colony of humans who were descendants of those that came to Kegger 24-7 during the Great Depression. During this time, she befriended Virgil Starkwell, Derrick Wainscroft, and Jaycen Flint. Tess deeply cared for Flint very much and always let him sleep nearby the Trawler's docks when the ship was not being used. Meeting S.H.I.E.L.D. Protection from the Kree Supposing that her friend Derrick Wainscroft had used the Trawler, she went to find him and asked him where Virgil was, only to find that his friend had been killed by Vrellnexians. Enraged, Tess demanded to know what had happened and Deke introduced to her the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that had been sent to the Lighthouse. Although doubtful at first, she agreed to believe that they were not from the Lighthouse after noticing that they did not wear Metrics. Tess agreed to double Virgil's price to have Deke looking for the agents that had been taken by the Kree while the others remained with Tess. Tess brought Phil Coulson, Melinda May, and Jemma Simmons to the Exchange, explaining how the life in the Blue City worked following Kegger 24-7's destruction. Coulson asked her to take him to Virgil's room, and Tess agreed, leaving Simmons and May and telling them to blend in the crowd. On the way, Tess explained that they knew very few about the Great Depression. They also met Grill, the manager of the Salvage, before finally arriving into Virgil's room. There, Coulson found a hidden log but Tess could not tell him what it was. Tess and Coulson returned to the Exchange, only to find that Simmons had been taken by the Kree. Deke, who joined them with the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, was distressed by the news, but Tess told Deke that she started to believe that the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents could really help them. After Deke left, May asked Tess to help her change her bandage. When they returned, Tess discovered that a Renewal was being held. Tess and May fled to get to safety and reached the Exchange, where Holt was threatening the lives of Coulson, Jebediah Young, and Yo-Yo Rodriguez. May fought Holt and Tess eventually shot him, claiming that someone had to die. External Links * Category:Asgardians Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:New Attilans Category:New Attilan Security Force Soldiers Category:Resurrected Characters - Original Timeline Category:Royal Inhuman Diplomatic Mission Members Category:Unknown Status - Loki Timeline Category:Unknown Status - Non-Thanos Timeline Category:Unknown Status - Ultron Timeline